The invention is based on a passenger seat which has a first seat element and at least a second seat element which are movable relative to one another, and which passenger seat can be stood on a floor of a means of transportation and has at least one optical transmission unit.
Such a passenger seat which has a transmission unit for transmitting light from the first seat element to the second seat element is already known.